daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spinosaurus Watches Madison
Madison and Reader swam as fast as they could, hoping that they didn't miss the concert. (Although we know that they already had). Unbeknownst to them, they were being spied by two pteranodons, who were hiding underneath some boulders and plants. One of them was a pink Rhamphorynchus with a white collar and claws, two fingers and a thumb on each hand, three toes on each foot, white eyes with black pupils, a light pink belly and pterodactyl wings, a beige beak, small fangs, and a long tail with a tear-shaped point. He also speaks with a deep Cockney accent. His name was Rinkus. The other was a brown Cearadactylus with a white collar and claws, two fingers and a thumb on each hand, three toes on each foot, yellow eyes with black pupils, a light brown belly and pterodactyl wings, a beige beak, small fangs, and no visible tail. His name was Sierra. Anyway, each pteranodon had a magical eye that was connected to a magical crystal ball, which is located in a big, dark and creepy cave. In that big, dark, and creepy cave, lived a light gray theropod dinosaur with white claws, a giant frill on her back, two fingers and a thumb on each hand, three toes on each foot, and yellow eyes with red irises and black catlike pupils. Her name was Spinosaurus. "Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess." said Spinosaurus, as she watched Madison and Reader in her crystal ball, "We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace." She took a scared shrimp from her shell and ate it very loudly. She swam a little in the room and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "And now, look at me! Wasted away to practically nothing, banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate." Spinosaurus glanced at her crystal ball again. "Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough." She turned to her two pteranodons. "Rinkus! Sierra!" Rinkus and Sierra hit their heads on the boulders. "I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his," Spinosaurus said, smiling cruelly, "She may be the key to Philip's undoing." Back at the palace, Reader straightened his swimming trunks as he anxiously listened to his friend's sentence just outside the throne room. "I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady." Philip sighed. Madison shifted, head down hands behind her back, she really was sorry she had missed the concert. "Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I-" She was cut off by Philip as he waved his hand. "As a result of your careless behavior,-" In turn, Frankie interrupted the king from behind his crown. "Careless and reckless behavior,-" he corrected him. Philip was angry, but he still loved his daughter after he adopted her. And he didn't want to seem too harsh. "The entire celebration was-" "Well, it was ruined! That's all, completely destroyed!" yelled the dog, as he popped up in front of Philip's chest. Then he swam up to Madison, waved his arms in front of her, and sighed, "This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you, I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Reader understood if it was her father admonishing Madison for her behavior, but the dog was yelling at Madison because his ego was hurt, and that was just wrong. Getting up in the dog's face and, surprisingly, the king's face, he blushed as Philip glared at the rabbit and raised a questioning eyebrow. "But it wasn't her fault!" Reader scolded Frankie, "Uh, well, first-uh-the tyrannosaurus Rex chased us. Yeah, yeah!" The rabbit stuttered at a loss for the right words, but he quickly got caught up in his improvement storytelling, "And we tried to, but we couldn't. And he was like, grrrrrrrrr! And, and we were like, whoooaaaaaa! Ah, and then we were safe. But then the bat came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -" Philip was stunned. "Bat?" Rabbit gasped, covered his mouth, and swam behind Madison and hid in her hair, who glared at him for mentioning the surface. Philip stood up. His amused face at the rabbit's stuttering story quickly changed to that of anger, and he bellowed, "What? Oh! You went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Madison grimaced and shrugged trying to calm down her father while Reader was still hiding in her hair. "Nothing. Happened." she said in a small voice. Philip threw his hands up in exasperation, rolling his eyes and saying, "Oh, Madison, how many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians, by-by one of those normal animals!" But Madison frowned at her father's choice of words towards the creatures she loved. "Daddy, they're not barbarians!" He glared right back at his daughter. She hadn't seen the things Philip had. She hadn't seen the nets or the fishing grounds that killed hundreds of innocent fish every day. Philip was king of the sea, everything in it was his to watch and care for didn't she understand that? "They're dangerous." He explained. Then he tilted up her chin so maybe she might see the sad truth in his eyes and said, "Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some Crash-eater's hook?" Madison turned her head away at her father's gesture. He was treating her like a little 5-year-old! She knew the dangers of normal animals and their hooks. She went to explore shipwrecks, not fishing grounds! Did he think she was a fool? "I'm 11 years old! I'm not a little kid anymore!" "Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady!" Philip shouted, pointing his finger at the blue-furred, blonde-haired cat. "Well,-" Madison was cut off when Philip continued, "As long as you live under my ocean,..." "Well,-" "...you will obey my rules!" Philip finished. Unable to put her word in edge wise she spoke rapidly as her father paused, desperate to get him to understand. "But if you would just listen!" Madison protested. But Philip turned away from her. "Not another word!" he yelled, "And I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again! Is that clear?" Madison swam off, crying a bit, and Reader followed her. Philip slumped back on his throne, the anger he had felt early quickly disappeared as he watched his daughter flee the throne room crying. Frankie tried to control Philip. "Hm! Big kids." he said, "They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Philip lifted his head off his hand and looked hesitantly over at his consort and said, "Do you. think I-I was too hard on her?" Frankie shook his head with determined conviction and said, "Definitely not. Why, if Madison was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this 'flitting to the surface' and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control." Philip straightened up, and you could practically see the light bulb over his head. "You're absolutely right, Frankie." he said. The dog smirked, crossing his arms. "Of course." "Madison needs constant supervision." Philip said. "Constant." Frankie repeated, nodding in assent. "Someone to watch over her," Philip added, "to keep her out of trouble." "All the time." Frankie said, crossing his arms behind his back. "And YOU are just the dog to do it." Philip smiled, poking the dog in the chest, and his face fell. He gasped, then swam away. He grudgingly accepted his charge, and the king dismissed him. "How do I get myself into these situations?" Frankie said to himself, "I should be writing symphonies, not tagging along after some headstrong preteen." He threw his arms up in despair and shook his head. He rounded the corner, and his self-pity quickly changed into curiosity as he saw Madison looking around suspiciously before quickly swimming off. "Hmm? What is that girl up to?" the dog asked, and he struggled to follow the two of them, collapsing on a rock when they finally reached their destination that was far away from the busy city. The two looked around again before Madison pulled a large stone back, revealing a small cave dug into the rock. Frankie hopped up and scurried quickly to follow them, barely making it through the door as the rock slid back into place over his tail. He gasped, trying to free himself as quietly as possible. Pulling on a small plant growing in the sand, he managed to pull himself out from under the rock, his momentum sending him flying where he came to a stop hitting a strange object. He groaned and rubbed his head, before he gasped, pain quickly forgotten as he gazed at the cave that lay before him. "Huh?" Frankie questioned in wonder. Category:Bubbles8218 Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction